Finchel
by rachelworshiper
Summary: Discover what happens with Rachel and Finn after the "Wemma Wedding"
1. Chapter 1

After the weekend of the "Wemma Wedding" things got a little tense for Rachel who had sex with Finn and both of them didn't used protection. She started to throw up to many times and she though that she might be pregnant. She got to much nervous and didn't tell anyone about that and after a week she decided to finally do a pregnancy test.

While Brody was asleep she went to the bathroom and did the test. After the waiting time for the result she finally saw the result and it was positive. She started to cry and didn't knew what to do but then she though that she needed a best friend help and called Kurt and Santana. They saw her crying and asked:

**- **Rachel,what happened?

Kurt sits next to her and hold her hand while she couldn't stop crying and them Santana asked her again:

- Rachel,what the hell happened?

Rachel wipe her eyes,look at Kurt's eyes and says:

- I'm pregnant.

At the same time Kurt and Santana looked at each other with no expressions,they were both shocked and didn't knew what to say. After a while Santana says:

- Please tell me that is not from Brody.

- I think that is not from him. I think is from Finn.

Kurt didn't knew what to say,the only thing that he was thinking was that she could have destroyed her career and he was really sad for her. They didn't know what to say and Rachel couldn't stop crying in that moment. They hold her and both tried to make her feel better but anything could make her feel better in that moment. After a while Kurt said:

- Rachel,please,get some sleep and tomorrow we will see what we can do about that.

Rachel hugged them and then went to sleep. After talking a while about that new that shocked Kurt and Santana,they went to sleep too.

In the next day,Brody wakes up and went to NYADA very early. A few minutes later,Kurt and Santana woke up and went to eat some breakfast while waiting Rachel to wake up. After 15 minutes,Rachel appears at the living room with a super sad face and she said:

- Good morning guys.

Kurt and Santana sit next to her and said:

- We are going to tell you what you have to do know. First,you gotta go back to Lima and tell Finn. Second,you got to decide if you're really keeping this baby. Third,you have to tell your parents.

- I do know if I have courage to tell my parents,they're going to FREAK OUT. Can you guys please come with me?

- Sure. Go get some clothes that we're going back to Lima in a few hours.

CONTINUE IN CHAPTER TWO.


	2. Chapter 2

There's wasn't too much dialogue during the flight to Lima. The only thing they spoke to each other was that the first thing that they had to do when they arrive is went to Rachel's parents house to tell them the big shocking new.

They finally arrive at the Berry's house but there wasn't anybody at home,so she leaved her bag in her room and went to McKinley with Kurt and Santana searching for Finn. They arrived at McKinley and she asked for them:

- I want to search for Finn alone,can be?

- Of course Rach. If you don't find him give us a call right? We'll be at the choir room.

Then she started to look after him at all the places,first the choir room,then the teachers lounge and the last one,the singing stage. She walked to the middle of the stage and remembered all the things that she ever been through with Finn in that stage. Their first kiss,their first duet,the wedding propose,the break up and more things... After a few minutes when she though that he wasn't there,he appeared right behind here and spoke with his rough voice:

- Rachel? What are you doing here in Lima? I though that we wouldn't see each other for a while.

She turned in his direction with a embarrassed smile and said:

- Hi,Finn. It's always good to see you.

Deep inside he was really happy to see her but he knew that something wasn't right with her and then she took her hand and asked again:

- What are you doing here? Does something bad happened?

He looked inside her eyes and put his hand on her cheek and then she answered:

- Yes,Finn. Something happened. And is not a good thing.

- Just tell me what's going on.

- Finn,I'm pregnant.

In that moment he didn't had any emotions on his face. He took her hand,kissed her hand and then said:

- Are you sure that it isn't from Brody right?

- Yes,I am. You're the only person who I had sex in a short time and with no protection.

He didn't knew what to say. That new was really important and could change the life of both of them. So he hugged her,kissed her on the cheek and said:

- We'll be fine. We're in this together.


End file.
